saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SAO Fanon Timeline
---- DO NOT ADD TO THE TIMELINE SPOILERS OF WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN IN YOUR STORY This timeline is a list of events that have occurred in multiple story lines. For the main Sword Art Online timeline, click here. 1960 July 7th *Kirei Kyosho is born. 1974 February 22nd *Ducard is born. 1988 July 21st *Iskandar is born. 1999 July 5th *César Martínez is born. 2001 November 12th *Knight is born. 2002 June 15th *Gawain is born. 2003 July 19th *Yamato is born. Unknown Date *Grimm is born. 2004 March 17th *Riley MacKenna is born. June 14th *Ishi is born. August 23rd *Misaki is born. 2005 April 2nd *Avro is born. 9th *Agravaine is born. May 18th *Sakura is born. 24th *Hao is born. July 12th *Trinity is born. 14th *Jocelyne D’Arcy is born. 2006 March 20th *Thanos is born. December 21st *Asuka is born. 2007 February 16th *Snow is born. July 5th *Spada is born. August 1st *Gawn is born. 7th *Cheryl is born. 17th *Galant is born. 29th *Dagonet is born. October 31st *Diana is born. December 7th *Guinevere is born. 2008 January 7th *Lance is born. February 9th *Galahad is born. March 21st * Wilhelm is born April 7th *Elicia is born. May 5th *Percival is born. June 15th *Tristan is born. July 7th *Bors is born September 12th *Ruca is born. October 7th *Kirigaya Kazuto is born. 17th *Kana is born. November 1st *Aki is born. 2013 April 7th *Galant starts school. *Galant meets sakura. *Galant meets Shun,Miya and Taichi. May 26th *Galant fight Shun for the first time. *The classroom is set on fire. *Galant, Shun, Miya and Taichi save Sakura. *Galant, Shun and Sakura are taken to the hospital. *Galant and shun become friends. *Sakura talks Galant about his "power". 2022 January 6th *Galant faces a battle in the arena of the city of Nihago. *He arrives late to class alongside Sakura and Tai. *He has a conversation with Yamato Ovan and his master Kirei Kyosho. 13th *Galant wins another match in the arena. *Friends of sakura tease her with her reltionship with Shun. 14th *Galant trains martial arts. *He reveals to Shun that he would fight against Shinji. *Shun is depresed as he is no longer champion. Galant and Sakura cheer him up. 15th *Galant faces Shinji Kato, in a competiotion against the School of Shiba. *Galant defets him. *They celebrate his victory. 27th *Galant finds out he will be one of the few Alpha Testers. 30th *Shun and Sakura are attacked by Shinji and other five of his friends. They sprain Shuns ankle. *Both of them are captured. *akura is almost sexually asaulted. *Galant, alongside his friends, save them. *Shun is carried to the hospital. He shoudl reamin in bed for a week. *Argue between him and Sakura. *Sakura invites Galant to the festival February 3rd *Galant and Sakura go to the festival *Sakura speaks to Galant about his power. *Galant and Sakura kiss for the first time. 6th *Shun comes back from the hospital. *Both Galant and Sakura are confuesed abouty their fellings to each other. *Galant has a date with Otome. He refused to sleep with her. *Galant tries to speak to Sakura, but escapes from him. *He confeses what had happened to Miya. *Miya threatens Sakura. 10th *Shun returns to training. *Second kiss between Galant and Sakura *Galant is discovered by Kirei in the arena. March 1st *Alpha testing for Sword Art Online begins. 10th *Alpha testing ends. October *Galant and his friends obtain the NerveGear and the game SAO thanks to Galahad's Father. November 6th *Sword Art Online begins. *The Royal Knights are formed. 10th *'Events of Sword Art Online: Last Light begin.' 19th *The Events of Sword Art Online Infinite begins. December 7th * The Guardians of Darkness are formed by Kamui. 19th *Skeith is found and contained for the first time by Majora. 20th *Pendragon Court is founded by Knight. 29th *'Beginning of Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes'. *The Royal Knights fight in the 4th floor against Sand Mercenaries. *The Royal Knights temporarily allied themselves with The Army. 30th *The Royal Knights participate in the 4th floor boss battle. *Galant deals the last attack on Belphegor, the rage king. He gains the Balmung Blade as a bonus. *Galant and Guinevere lay together. 2023 January 10th *'Events of Sword Art Online: Reaper begin.' 13th *The Seekers of Truth guild is formed. February 18th *Majora is killed by Yamato. 19th *Release of Akasha by Yamato back into Aincrad. *'Events of Sword Art Online: Last Light end.' 21nd *Apparition of Cerdic. *Battle against the 25th floor boss. ALC suffers major casualties and are forced to return to the 1st floor. 22nd *The Royal Knights are sent on their last mission for The Army, to rescue Thinker one of the leaders of the Army. 23rd *Cerdic begins the campaign south, towards londinium and capturing the Army's leaders. 24th *The Royal Knights arrive to the village were the leaders of the Army are. *They found Elicia and Silica on the outsides of the village, and rescue them. *They begin travelling to the south, and are traped between Cerdic's wall and his horde of pictons. 25th *Attack on Cerdic wall. Lose for the Royal Knights. *Cerdic's army arrives to the ridge. *The Royal Knights attack their camp, they are ambushed and fall back. *Fight between Galant and Lance. *A snow storm hits the ridge. 26th *The storm leaves seven dead at the mountine. *Second attack at Cerdic's wall: victory for the Royal Knights. *They continue path to Londanium. *Cynric and 100 of his men are sent to kill the players. *The players rest at night. 27th *The player continue on theri way south. *The royal Knights and Elicia face the forces of Cynric. *Dagonet sacrifices himself, to save his friends. *The Royal Knights arrive to Londinium and end relationships with The Army. *Funeral of Dagonet. *Reunion bettwen KoB and the Royal Knights. 28th *Boss Raid party Reunion helds place. *Boss battle of the 26 floor. *Theokeler is defeated by Cerdic. *Galant battles and is defeated in a One vs One duel with Cerdic. *Galahad is Killed by Cerdic. March 1st *Creaton of the Royal Knights United Player Army. 7th *'Events of Sword Art Online: Clashing Blades begin.' *Ishi meets Asuka. *Yu kills three beta testers along with Yukiko and Caius who join to form the Personal Assassination Guild. 8th *Ishi's first encounter with Yamato. 11th *Ishi begins training Asuka April 3rd *Ishi meets Claire. 8th *Ishi kills Ifrit during a quest for Asuka. 10th *Ishi is sent by Pendragon Court to find the player killer Soryu for information on Skeith. *Soryu is killed by Yamato. 17th *Renia kills 45 players after a virus enters her NerveGear and she becomes mentally unstable. 25th *Ishi initiates Kana and Diana into Pendragon Court. 28th *Ishi's first encounter with Skeith. 29th *Ishi and Asuka head to Ravenwing to investigate Skeith. *Ishi meets and fights Snow. 30th *Ishi and Asuka find The Chronicler. *Ishi and Asuka travel to Snowpeak Castle to retrieve The Chronicler's lost possession. *Ishi and Asuka return to The Chronicler with his lost artifact. May 7th *The Personal Assassination Guild is made public to Sword Art Online players. 14th *Pendragon Court enlists the Army of the King into their forces. *Ishi discovers his true potential for the first time. 20th *Ishi is sent to collect Guren. *Ishi recruits Guren, Bedivere, and Vimana temporarily to Pendragon Court. 25th *Ishi and Misaki encounter Grimm. *Ishi and Misaki meet with Hao. July 29th *Attack of cerdics army of Goblins on a small vilage in floor 34. They take prisoners to uknown place. *Tristan and Percival are sent to follow them. 31st *The recognition team tracks the goblins and finds a fortress. August 1st *Attack of the Royal Knights and Fuurinkazan on the fortress. *Victory for the Royal Knights. 3rd *Battle of Ayres: Victory for the Royal Knights. *Lance kills Zerzogh wiht his two Katanas. *Lance gets merried with Elicia. 5th *Asuka is critically injured by Skeith, and is saved by Ishi and healed by Bedivere. *Ishi first encounters Kamui. *Asuka is kidnapped by the Guardians of Darkness. 7th *Ishi and Misaki travel to Castle Grandis to rescue Asuka. *Ishi becomes a Player Killer. *Ishi acquires Skeith. 8th *Meeting between Pendragon Court and the Royal Knights. 10th *Ishi's second meeting with Hao. *Ishi acquires Aphelion from Hephaestus. September 15th *Caius is killed by Ruca after Caius attacked Rubia. 23rd *Yukino betrays The Seekers of Truth and joins the Personal Assassination Guild. November 2nd *Spada finds the Flamberge, one of the shards of the legendary Eternal Sword. 17th *Yukiko is killed by Cheryl after she witnessed her burn a player alive in front of her. December 15th *Yukino betrays the Personal Assassination Guild and returns to the Seekers of Truth to form a plan to destroy the PAG. 20th *Attack from the RKUPA to one of the fortresses of Cerdic. 21st *The army of Cerdic begins travelling to Camlann. *Kob finds out the plans of Cerdic and comunicates to RKUPA. *The War between The Seekers of Truth and The Personal Assassination Guild begins and ends after 20 minutes with no casulties on The Seekers of Truth's side. *The Personal Assassination Guild is disbanded after all of it's members are killed or captured with Yu being the only member left. *Yu escapes the battle and goes in hiding. *Spada finds the Vorpal Sword, the other shard of the Eternal Sword. 22nd *The RKUPA beginning journey to Camlann to defend the city. 23rd *Battle at the mountains of Mederaut. *Elicia is killed by Cynric. *Duel Galant vs Lance: Galant is victorious *RYUPA arrives to the city of Camlann. *Fuurinkazan members arrive to the city, Lance is among them. *Galant assumes the entire responsability of the army, and commands his men to fall back to Myujen. Guinevere stays with him 24th *The principal commanders of RYUPA come back to also face cerdic, alongsie the other half of their army. *Battle of Camlann:Victory for the players **Gawn kills Boewolt. **Percival kills Thollbrad. **Bors kills Hagen. **Cerdic faces and kills Tristan. **Lance kills Cynric but is mortally wonded. **Galant kills Cerdic. *Lance dies. *Funeral of Lance, conmemoration of all those that died in the 13 months inside SAO. 25th *Christmas. *Disolution of the Royal Knights United Player Army. *Ishi and Misaki get back together. 31st *Formal marriage between Galant and Guinevere. *Kana and Diana return to Pendragon Court. *Silica, Clarie, Lisbeth and Fuurinkazan part ways with the Royal Knights. Unknown Dates *'Events of Sword Art Online: Snow and Bells begin.' *Snow fights Kirito in a test of strength. *Snow hands down Dual Blades to Kirito without him knowing. *Multiple attacks to fortreses of Cerdic between August and December. 2024 January 1st *Defense of Pendragon Court base in Camlann by Gawain, Misaki and Ishi. *Gawain is killed by Kamui. *Misaki is captured by Kamui. *Ishi acquires Mordred. *Ishi begins his journey to Arbiter's Grounds. 9th *Ishi arrives at Dendri and gets a horse and supplies to journey across the Harasa Desert. 10th *Ishi is impeded by a sandstorm in the desert. 12th *The sandstorm ends, and Ishi continues towards Arbiter's Grounds. *Ishi is ambushed by a group of player killers in the desert. *Ishi's horse is killed, leaving him stranded. 17th *Galant and Guinevere come back from their honnymoon. *The Royal Knights go to the dungeon to complete the Maximus Quest. *They are ambushed by Laughing Coffin, being amongst their first deaths. *Galant becomes a player killer. *Guinevere dies in the arms of Galant. *Galant faces Xaxa, Jonnhy Black, Tyrant, Annie and Jotuhn. He manages to kill the last, but is defeated by PoH. *Galant is arrested and sentenced to execution. 18th *Galant faces four gladiators in his execution. He defeats all of them. *Earning the favor of the crowd, he lives. 20th *Galant is visited by Ducard, and partially accepts to become a gladiator. *He adquires Guren from Antinomy. *He defeats Arkadios in a gladiatoral duel, earning the title of Champion of the Ludus. 21st *Ishi arrives at Arbiter's Grounds severely weakened. *Ishi is taken prisoner by The Army and taken to Aincrad's Arena. February 20th *Snow finds Claire and takes her on as daughter and apprentice. 26th *Galant faces seven of the members of the guild "Titans's Hand" in an execution. He kills all of them. *Galant finaly accepts his fate as a gladiator. *The Snow Bells are formed. 27th *Battle Ishi vs Galant in an execution. *Ishi kills Horus. *Ishi escapes the Aincrad Arena. *2MNSTRM, Snow, and Claire encounter Laughing Coffin. Luna is introduced. *Snow realizes Luna is his "friends-with-benefits" from a couple years ago. 29th *Misaki is killed by Kamui. *Ishi massacres 58 players. *Ishi acquires Eternia. March 12th *Ishi awakens Corbenik. *Ishi awakens Blade Master's Creed. 16th *Ishi is found passed out by Sakura near her house. 17th *Ishi is taken under training by Kirei Kyosho. 18th *Ishi begins his training with Kirei. 25th *Asuka joins Ishi's training under Kirei. April 2nd *Grimm is killed by Ishi. *Ishi acquired Corvus. 3rd *'Thorns Within the Heart events begins.' *Arkadios is to face the Black Rose Witch in an execution. 10th *Arkadios is defeated by the Black Rose Witch. *Announcement of the battle between Galant and the Black Rose Witch. 14th *Galant meets wit Naoto, who tells him the true story behid the Black Rose Witch. 17th *Galant faces the Black Rose Witch. *Galant summons Stardust Dragon as she summoned Black Rose Dragon. *Naoto interrupts the fight, thouhgt her sister still attacked both him and Galant. *Galant defeats Aki, after she resigns being the Black Rose Witch. *Stardsut Dragon uses one of his techniques, to stop the mass destrution of Black Rose Dragon. *Galant fuses with Stardust Dragon, and aki with her own. *Galant forgives her life. *Galant becomes the "Champion of Aincrad". 18th *Ishi wields both Skeith and Corbenik simultaneously for the first time. 19th *Sakura gives Takeru to Ishi. *Ishi and Asuka leave Kirei and Sakura to move on Kamui. *A large scale assault is made by Pendragon Court to assault multiple fortresses occupied by The Guardians of Darkness. *Ishi and Asuka travel to Castle Grandis to lead the assault on the fortress. *Ishi fights Kamui. *Castle Grandis is destroyed. 20th *Galant mets with both Naoto and Aki. *Aki kisses Galant. *'Thorns Within the Heart event's end' *Assault on Castle Arundel. *Asuka becomes a player killer. *Kamui is killed by Ishi. *Hao betrays Ishi, stealing Skeith from him and stabbing him in the chest. *Ishi is killed by Hao. 21st *Ishi is revived by Corbenik, but is left in a coma. 22nd *Asuka heads to Ravenwing to find information on Hao. *Asuka discovers that Hao was second in command of the Guardians of Darkness, and that he stole Skeith. June 11th *Gladiator recruits joins the Ludus in the prison *Galant is attacked by Arkadios, but Craxus saves him and kills his attacker 18th *Ishi fully awakens Corbenik. *Ishi wakes from his coma. *Yamato and Asuka find and battle Hao. *Ishi arrives and forces Hao to retreat. 23rd *Luciad is destroyed by Hao's army. *Gareth, Vincent, Bedivere, and Agravaine are killed. July 3rd *Ishi and Asuka revisit The Chronicler. *Ishi and Asuka battle The Chronicler's guardian. *Ishi kills The Chronicler. 4th *Craxus faces Auctus in the arena ad defeathim, earning the right to enter the brotherhood. *Kayaba Akihiko attempts to convince Ishi to give Corbenik to him, an offer which Ishi refuses. 17th *Galant faces Craxus in the test and defeats him, yet he is accpeted in the brotherhood. August 7th *Ishi and Asuka spend the day together. *Ishi and Asuka sleep with each other. 8th *Yamato is killed by Ishi. *Ishi acquires Izanagi. 9th *Snow fights Laughing Coffin for Luna's sake *Snow proposes to Luna 10th *Ishi returns from his battle with Yamato. 16th *Galant enters a berseker rage mode for the first time. *Galant faces 11 members of Laughing Coffin inside the prison, after they had been captured. *He kills three, but is captured by the guards and sent to the dungeon. 17th *Galant's 17th brithday October 3rd *Anitonomy and Galant Fight together in the arena. 7th *Patronage from Kibaou to Ducard. 11th *Galant faces Eve on Kibaou's Games. He, reclutantly, kills her. 14th *Renia kills 60 players. *Ducard men, Aulux and Hikami capture Thinker 15th *Galant falls in a sort of "illness". *The final battle between The Guardians of Darkness and Pendragon Court begins. *Ishi fights Hao. *Ishi defeats Hao. *Pendragon Court wins the battle. *Ishi fights Knight. *Knight is killed by Ishi. *Ishi destroys Skeith and Corbenik, giving up Akasha. 18th *Craxus defeats Adonexus instead of Galant. *Solcius is accused of capturing Thinker, by a scheme of Ducard and Hikami. He is senteced to execution ad-Gladium. *Galant "fiber" ends. *Galant discovers who trully Ducard and Aulux were, after several dreams and questining the latter. *Galant kills Aulux. 19th *Galant begins a revelion of Gladiators. 27th *Galant executes Solcius. 28th *Galant's plan scaters between the gladiators. Most of them not join, unless Craxus joins. *Galant is advised by Ducard he is to face Craxus next day, 29th *Galant makes the arragement with Craxus. *Craxus is intoxicated by Hikami. *Hikami helps Kibaou in capturing Thinker. *Galant vs Craxus in the arena. *Craxus and the other Gladiators join the rebelion. *Argon, Duron, and other Gladiators die. So do all the of guest in the pulvinus of the army, etcept Yuriel. *Craxus is killed by Doctore. At the same time, he kills him. *Galant kills Ducard. *The surviving Gladiators escape and part ways, towards the frontlines. 31st *The young infamous player killer Renia is killed by both Alvin and Spada after she captured Ruca and Cheryl. *The Eternal Sword is formed by Spada. November 1st *Galant & Antinomy vs four reapers: Galant kills 3 as Antinomy kills one. *They arrive to Hesphaestus smithery. *Galant discovers the true name and purpouse of his dagger, Carnwennan. *Galant discovers his own Darkness. *Galant part ways with Antinomy, who remains with Hephaestus, while he goes solo. 2nd *Galant is on Ravenwing. *'Flashback of Before the Fire takes Place.' 4th *Galant faces Tyrant, and after a hard battle, he defeats him. *He gets the information about PoH. *Galant is attacked by Diana and Kana. Tyrant uses the distraction to escape. *Kana tells Galant that Diana loves him, while she beated him. *Galant enters Berseker for the second time. Defeating sisters both of them with ease, almost killing Kana and Diana, but she stops him after hugging him. Galant looses his berseker. *Galant explains the truth to both sisters. *Galant gives to Kana, Gawn's bandana. She begins to wear in on her neck. *Diana stays with Galant, as Kana went bck to Pendragon Court. *In the Royal Knight's HQ, Galant and Diana lay together. 7th *Luna stabs Snow. His secret was revealed. Unknown Laughing Coffin antagonist is revealed. *Snow is presumed dead *The leader of the Personal Assassination Guild, Yu is killed by Spada with the Eternal Sword, after Yu presumably killed Cheryl. *Galant faces Mordread, the player that was behind the deaths of his friends. *Diana is defeated by Mordread. His status reamins unknown. *Galant enters Wrath mode by personal will. *14:55: Galant faces again Mordread, the battle is left without victor. *14:55:Sword Art Online ends. Kirito defeats Heathcliff 10th *Ishi and Asuka meet in real life and get engaged. 15th *Spada, Cheryl, Ruca and the other members of the Seekers of Truth reunite. *The Events of Sword Art Online Infinite end. December 15th *The events of Sword Art Online Infinite's second arc begins, Radiant Mythology 3.5 ReBurst is released with the AruCube. 2025 January 22nd *Galant is logged out of ALO. 23rd *Galant meets with Jonathan Jols, he's butler. He explains all what had happened in those two years. *Galant meets with Kikuoka Seijirou. *Galant agrees to talk him, and be a victim against Sugou in the judging in exchange of information about all what had happened in SAO in the two years, and all the survivor names, both real and avatar. Unknown Dates *Between the 1st and the 22nd: **Galant discovers that he is trapped in ALO **He is forced to Fight Guardian Knights, for request of King of Faries, Oberon. **Galant escapes, days later. He discovers Oberon/Sugou's true plans. Galant seeks to escape. **Galant atempts to free Asuna **Galant faces hords of NPC Guardian Knights. He was about to kill Oberon, but was stoped by Gravity magic. **He is escorted back to his cell, and tortured with Pain Absorber in level 0. May 14th *'Events of End of Before the Fire end.' 16th *Galant goes to the cementery. *He mets with Mr. Wong, Galahad/Izumi dad. *He obtains from him the Game New ALO, the AmuShpere and the Virtual Reality Sensation Mega Amplifier(VRSMA). *Galant leaves violet roses on the tombs of his friends and people he knew from SAO. *Galant sees Asuna walknig with a person he did not known. *11:55pm Galant joins New ALO. *He ments with Antinomy in the World Tree. 17th *00:00 Establishment of New Aincrad inside of the New ALO. *Galant swears to complete Aincrad and avenge his dead friends and his girlfriend. *He flies towards Aincrad. *'Events of Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes end.' 2026 July 17th *Dwight Duncan is born. 19th *Yamato Haseo is born. August 7th *'Events of Sword Art Online: New Aincrad Begin' 2032 November 6th *'Events of Sword Art Online: Clashing Blades end.' 2044 October 21st *'End War Online begins' 2045 November 15th *'Events of End War Online: Shattered Boundaries begin.' 7007 September 17st * Chrome Designer is born. Category:SAOF Community